


And All That Jazz

by starfallinginlove



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: (british ballroom dancing competition for famous people), Alternate Universe - Strictly Come Dancing Fusion, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, lotsa people could die - probably not your fave but you never know :D, tamlin is... tamlin, you don't need to know strictly at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfallinginlove/pseuds/starfallinginlove
Summary: At 8 years old, they met, at a kind of shitty dance class in a kind of shitty town.At 13 years old, he left, to go to a kind of snobby dance academy in a kind of snobby suburb.At 28 years old, they meet again, on a kind of famous dance show as kind of famous people.





	And All That Jazz

_Rhys had forgotten all about me - my heart ached at the thought - but I’d never forgotten him._

Rhys and Feyre. Feyre and Rhys.

At 8 years old, they met, at a kind of shitty dance class in a kind of shitty town.

At 13 years old, he left, to go to a kind of snobby dance academy in a kind of snobby suburb.

At 28 years old, they meet again, on a kind of famous dance show as kind of famous people.

What could go wrong?

  1. Rhys is her super-sexy dance partner.
  2. Her boyfriend Tamlin hates Rhys.
  3. Behind the fake tans, glitter and lycra, something shady is going down.
  4. All of the above.




End file.
